Better Than A Dream
by AusllyandKickShipper4ever
Summary: Kim is on her way home from karate practice, it is dark, cold, and raining, and Jack runs to catch up with her because he has something to say. At least, that is what she dreams about. But sometimes, reality can be better than a dream. Just a short one-shot in Kim's P.O.V, sweet and definite KICK!


**Here is a new story, I am taking a break from The Tournament and The Sleepover. This is just going to be a cute little one-shot in Kim's P.O.V. Enjoy!**

_I was walking home from the dojo in the dark and in the rain. It was about 8pm, and my parents were on a business trip. I was soaking wet, tired, and I knew I would be coming home to an empty house. Ugh, my life sucks right now._

_I was about a block from my house when I heard someone running behind me. Tensing up, I was ready to attack anyone who tried to hurt me. But then, I heard a familiar voice._

_"Kim! Kim! Wait up!" Jack cried. He ran up to me and stopped, breathing heavily._

_"Jack, what are you doing? Wasn't your mom going to pick you up from practice?" I asked him as we started walking again._

_"Well, she was, but instead she said she had some work thing to attend to. So, I cam running after you."_

_Awwwww, that is so sweet! Jack and I are neighbors, but it is still nice to hear him say that._

_"Well, here I am. So, wassup?" I asked._

_We stopped walking in front of my house, and even though it was still pouring, we stood on my driveway._

_"Well, Kim, I wanted to tell you something." Jack said, looking nervous. Wait, the great Jack Brewer, nervous?! That doesn't happen very often._

_"Yeah, Jack?"_

_"Well, Kim," Jack looked me in the eyes and then grabbed my face and pulled me closer to him. Our faces were about an inch apart, and I could feel his warm breath on my face. "I love you." Closing the distance between us, Jack smashed his lips onto mine. We kissed for about a minute, but pulled apart when we needed air. Jack started covering my face with kisses, and we just stood there, in the rain, perfectly happy. _

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning flashed through the sky, and I jolted awake. I was on the couch in my living room, my hair was damp, and Jack was sitting in the recliner next to me, holding a mug of hot cocoa. Wait, what happened? I was just in the rain, and Jack and I, and huh?!

"Um, Jack?" I asked, "What happened? Last thing I remember was practice at the dojo." Well, I remembered more, but I don't know if it is true or just a dream, and I don't want to ruin Jack and my friendship.

"Oh, well, after practice was over, my mom came to pick me up. It had just started to rain, and my mom was going to take you home as well. We were running across the courtyard to her car when a bolt of lightning struck just a foot away from you. The force of the bolt and the terror of it caused you to fall unconscious. I got you to my mom's car and she brought you home, thinking you would be more comfortable than at my house. Because your parents were't home, my mom said that I could stay the night to watch over you. Are you ok?"

"Um, yeah, sure," I told Jack. Dang! It was all just a dream.

"Um, Kim, while you were unconscious, I realized something. I realized that you meant a lot to me, and if that lightning bolt had struck you, and you had died, I would have died too. Kim, you mean everything to me, and I want to be more than best friends."

Jack slid off of the recliner and knelt down next to the couch and looked at me. Leaning in, he brushed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes at the wonderful feeling. OMG! This is really happening! Jack Brewer is KISSING ME! I reached my arms up and placed them around his neck and pulled him closer so that our lips smashed together. I moved my lips against his in perfect harmony, and we stayed that way for as long as we possibly could. Finally, when air became a necessity, we pulled apart.

Jack looked at me seriously. "Kim Crawford, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Of course I will, Jack!" I responded.

Jack smiled and got up sitting back down in the recliner. He reached over and stroked my head, and as I drifted off to sleep again, I whispered just loud enough for him to hear me.

"Better than a dream."

**Hope you enjoyed it! Just wanted it make a short, sweet little one-shot. R&R! :)**


End file.
